Razaya Week 2013
by AthenaKeene
Summary: This collection of extremely short drabbles is for Razaya Week on Tumblr. This year it is July 29-August 4. The first fic prompt is Firsts . "Dates are for people who are romantically interested in one another Aya- sort of like me and Carol, or you and Razer."
1. Chapter 1

**FF: (Perfect)**

**Summary:** Razaya Week Day One- Prompt: Firsts~ Date, Kisses, I Love You

**A/N:** So I really like this pairing [not anyway near as much as I love Spitfire (my OTP of my OTPs) but I love it nonetheless.] This is for Razaya week on Tumblr- Day One.

* * *

"Date?" The ex-AI raised her brow at her Earthen team-member. "As in a particular month, week, day- a specific period of time?"

"Uh," the GL rubbed the back of his head, "Not exactly. You see Aya a date is a um, special- yeah special, time set aside for two people who like each-other."

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan, am I correct in thinking that you would like to go on this- date- with me?" Aya's eyes sparkled up at her leader. Hal's eyes jutted open.

"WHAT?"

Aya simply cocked her head. "No, Aya, you see a date is between two people who like each other a lot." The old AI blinked.

"But I like you, and Kilowog and Razer a lot." The human Green Lantern face-palmed.

"Dates are for people who are romantically interested in one another Aya- sort of like me and Carol, or you and Razer." The ex-

Artificial Intelligence remained unaffected by her teammate's frustration and continue to process the knowledge she had been given. Even though she no longer possessed a mechanical form, many of her reactions and displays of affection stayed the same. It wasn't too surprising; she hadn't had a flesh body for long.

"I see," the girl simply nodded. "So what is it you do on these 'dates'?"

* * *

The Blue Lantern looked stunned, "What is a date?" His white-haired girlfriend smiled.

"It is an activity a couple participates in with the purpose of getting to know each other and the chance to spend quality time together in mind. Hal Jordan explained it to me yesterday outside of my quarters. I believe his intention is to get us to go on one."

"And why exactly would that be?" The Volkgregian crossed his arms. "I do not think it is his place to-"

The old AI frowned. "Razer, do you not wish to go on a date with me?" The Blue Lantern immediately shook his head.

"Forgive me Aya if I appear hesitant- it is not that I do not wish to go out on a date with you, it is just it has been so long since I've courted anyone. I'm afraid you would not be impressed by my uneasiness." A soft, fragile hand reached out to grab the male's rougher, bonier one.

"Everyday I am impressed by your uneasiness. I am impressed by your hesitance in decision; I am fascinated by your willingness to keep your opinions quiet as to not squander what it is I wish to say. I am delighted by your expression of surprise whenever I peck you on the cheek; and I believe I am, as Hal Jordon would say- completely enamored, and utterly hopelessly in love with you." Aya waited for her love to get over his shock.

"Aya...a"

"Yes Razer?"

"I'm glad you feel this way towards me- I'm honored..,"

The Green Lantern raised her brow (when did she start doing that?!).

"Um... What I mean to say is- Aya, I lo-"

"Razer! Aya! Kilowog and I are heading out!" Razer's blue ring buzzed. "So be good- okay?" Taking the silence as a no, the leader continued. "You are okay- right?"

Biting his tongue before answering, Razer spoke into his hand which was sandwiched his and Aya's. "We're- perfect. She's perfect."

And for the first time, the old nav-com couldn't be happier.

* * *

** A/N:** Ohww! And you thought I was doing first date- haha sucker!

o(^_-)O


	2. Chapter 2: AU Day

**FF: (The Lover and the Fighter)**

**Fandom:** GLTAS

**Summary:** The second day of Razaya week 2013 with the prompt of: Alternate Universe, I happened to choose a Old South-Western setting.

* * *

"Morning Miss Aya," Hal Jordan tipped his hat at the young lady approaching the Sheriff's place. "'Tis a mighty fine morning for such a pretty young lady such as yourself to be out on business." The man held his hand out to help the girl up the wooden walk. "There anything I can do for you?" The female smiled while shaking her head.

"It's never too early for man's business, you ought to know that."

"But Miss Aya," the deputy countered, "You ain't no man."

"True," the lass walked over to the swinging doors to her right. "Then again Mr. Jordan- I'm not that much of an ordinary gal." The cowboy laughed, his holster shaking as he did.

"Aww, shucks, Miss Aya. A woman like you is fine as cream gravy."

"We'll I'm glad someone in this town thinks that way. Sheriff Appa is sure down on me- thinks I'm a hard case," the girl untied her bonnet revealing her ghostly white hair color. The cowboy hardened his gaze.

"Ignore the old stiff- jus' a flannel mouth hell bent on kicking up a row. Tell you what- he gives you any trouble you jus' holler, and I'll come there directly." The female bobbed her head.

"Thank you Deputy Jordan- it was well seeing you."

"You's as well Miss."

Standing up straight the female walked up to the Sheriff's desk. The white-haired girl cleared her throat, "Sheriff Appa- I wish to request a handful of your officers to escort me in my quest for the Manhunter Marauders." The girl pulled a satchel out from behind her layered skirt. Sheriff Appa stood up abruptly.

"I don't have time for your far-fetched ideals Miss Aya. I'd keep my inheritance locked up tight if I were you, and I certainly wouldn't be bringing it with me on a quest for rotten, no-good thieves." He strode past her pulling out his gun. "I've got bigger things to deal with than the likes of you."

Just as the Sheriff finished his sentence- a rowdy boy was dragged into the building. His face was red and flustered, but the most intriguing thing about him was his hair. It was a beautiful, luminescent white that looked as out of place as the individualistic girl felt. She simply stared in curiosity at the scene playing out in front of her. Noticing her gaze, the heavier set of the officers holding the outlaw roared.

"Hey there Missy," his voice was deep and rough, "Heard you been looking for the Manhunter Marauders," he twisted the culprits arm backwards before throwing him into the iron wrought cell. "Turns out this fella's looking for 'em too. Keep it up and you may just end up like this."

* * *

"What'er you lookin at?" The prisoner snapped at the girl in front of him. It was worse enough that his fellas fed him to the wolves, but then some broad had to hang round staring at him. She had long disrobed from her formal attire in exchange for some old cowhide riding boots. On her waist rested a secure belt and holster to what seemed to be the most infuriating thing this vigilante ever saw. She simply had one pistol and no visible spare ammunition. When he asked her of it earlier she told him that she "didn't miss". Like that could've been true. His patience grew even thinner before the crook snapped again. "What're you lookin at!?" The female didn't even bat an eye.

"That depends on the fact whether or not you'd be willing to help me." The inmate shook his head.

"I've no reason to help you, and there ain't no way I could get outta this cell to do it. You's even more foolish than I thought." This time it was the girl who sneered.

"What you care to do and not to do is irrelevant. It's just your answer dictates whether or not you're as lowly as you seem." The girl went to fetch the cell key off of Sheriff Appa's desk. "You will help me." In confusion the boy's tone became that of a harsh whisper.

"Are you insane? That rip could be back here any second!" She opened the iron wrought door.

"Then we better get a move on."


End file.
